legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Squidward Tentacles
Squidward Quincy Tentacles is an anti-hero from the Spongebob Universe. Squidward is The4everrevival's 3rd favorite cartoon character in all animation only behind Bender and Helga Pataki and funny enough Modern Patrick is THe4everevival's 3rd most hated cartoon character. He is voiced by Rodger Bumpass. Squidward is an octopus with a big nose and only six limbs instead of eight due to Stephen Hillenburg avoiding to make him look too burdened. Meaning why would he be called Squidward if he's a octopus. He is Spongebob and Patrick's next door neighbor and the opposite of Spongebob. He is often annoyed by their antics though considering them, it's easy to see why he gets frustrated with them. He is selfish, arrogant, anti social narcissistic and grumpy to many and can be a real jack ass at times, However at the same times he is a very sympathetic character because he is often unfaired scapegoated in many episodes dubbed as "Squidward Torture Porns", shows serious depression issues, and wants recognition for his talent. He is also fairly realistic for a cartoon character in that 1.adults may feel unappreciated for their skills, 2.they never get to have real fun, 3. feel life can be miserable, 4. love is elusive, 5. find the future horrifying, 6. have a job that sucks, 7. afraid to be single forever, 8. want someone to smack them on the head, 9. want to block off everyone they find crazy, 10. Feel that someone or something takes away their chance at being happy, 11. quietly desperate and want to feel that they have important lives. The character in the series that Squidward would actually tolerate would be Sandy Cheeks. and the character he tolerates the least is Patrick Star since he states he finds the starfish more annoying than Spongebob to the point of having a restraining order on him. His theme LOTM: The Angels Return Squidward has a much better life in this story. He is now in charge of the Krusty Krab (which is now called the Kool Krab) and is best friends with Spongebob (who is head chef of the Kool Krab). As it has turned out, Mr. Krabs' abuse of his employees and printing of fake money (seen in The Krabby Khronicle) have caught up to him...and he is locked up for it! Rise of the Villains Squidward will appear in the story as Dr. Negative and will be on Darth Vader side to do being a geneatic villain. Gallery 0e4399afe73f367712b6e12e636d6e92.jpg 31-314180_sour-note-spongebob-spongebob-sponge-out-of-water.png.jpg 104df81ad6017926295e2a4381d501fb.png 39161087362_105fcae326.jpg clarinet-clipart-squidward-tentacles-16.jpg fc20d7ba75499df5113b2b3f94b87730.jpg GcJ6Nq.gif giphy1 squidward.gif image squidward.jpg JointMellowBass-size_restricted.gif LargeCapitalBarasinga-max-1mb.gif Madilyn-Smith-Entity-Squidward1-1320x720.png MasculineCompassionateAlbacoretuna-size_restricted.gif p-spongebob-squarepants-rodger-bumpass.jpg Reading-1422478950.png Screenshot_2019-08-24 squidville - Google Search.png Screenshot_2019-08-24 squidward - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-08-24 squidward - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-08-24 squidward - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-08-24 squidward - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2019-08-24 squidward - Google Search.png Screenshot_2019-08-24 squidward clarinet - Google Search.png Screenshot_2019-08-24 squidward sour note - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-08-24 squidward sour note - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-08-24 squidward sour note - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-08-24 squidward sour note - Google Search.png Screenshot_2019-08-24 squidward sponge out of water - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-08-24 squidward sponge out of water - Google Search.png Screenshot_2019-08-24 squilliam returns - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-08-24 squilliam returns - Google Search.png Screenshot_2019-08-25 squidward - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-08-25 squidward - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-08-25 squidward - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-08-25 squidward - Google Search.png Screenshot_2019-08-25 squilliam returns - Google Search.png squidward-related-keywords-squidward-long-tail-keywords-squidward-on-a-chair-s-ad2af99b20baecae.jpg squidward-tentacles-burger-king-52.6.jpg squidward-tentacles-spongebob-squarepants-4-d-95.5.jpg squidward-tentacles-spongebob-squarepants-typing-4.53.jpg squidward-tentacles-the-spongebob-squarepants-movie-3.2.jpg tumblr_p3t7p4vPsC1x358nko4_250.png tumblr_plpeyxwTMH1vjy21go7_250.jpg x1080 squidward.jpg Screenshot_2019-09-12 squidward - Google Search.png squidward-tentacles-spongebob-squarepants-lights-camera-pants-6.6.jpg tumblr_nk5vtyKmjo1tkb2p0o1_400.gif DemandingObeseGoitered-size_restricted.gif med_1483827534_image.jpg Screenshot_2019-09-17 squidward stunned - Google Search(1).png worriedsquid.jpg Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Spongebob Universe Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Rodrigo Borgia's Victims Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Cowards Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Scar Barers Category:Woobies Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Cosmic Plaything Category:Animals Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Rodger Bumpass Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Characters The4everreival Loves the Most Category:Оctopuses and Squids Category:Characters hated by TheNightKing Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Sadists Category:Pranksters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story)